


businesses meeting

by Anonymous



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Choi Yeonjun, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Forced Prostitution, Forced Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Read at Your Own Risk, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sad Choi Yeonjun, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, please this is not pretty, yeonjun suffers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: yeonjun is called to the company to meet an important investor, it goes downhill when then man seems to want a little bit more from him, and when he makes an offer he cannot refuse, he gets fucked.oryeonjun is blackmailed into having sex with a 40-year-old man
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Original Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83
Collections: Anonymous





	businesses meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, if you're uncomfortable with the sexualization of any of the guys from txt please step out, if you don't like noncon either please leave, warnings are there for a reason, and any offensive comments will be eliminated.  
> thanks for reading.

The air inside the building is bitter cold in comparison to the warmth from the outside. However, Yeonjun cannot precisely complain, he has his grey sweater, the one with an opening over his right shoulder, and while the cold air slips through it and tickles his warm skin, he’s still pretty warm.

It was one of their days off, a Saturday mid-morning, which would generally mean late mornings in his bed with either tae or hueningkai cuddling with him while they watched YouTube videos or a movie on his phone. But not today.  
He had received a call from their manager; they wanted him in the building in an hour, something about a meeting of sorts, he obeyed without much fuss even if his eyes lingered over the two lumps on his bed which were the maknaes cuddled under the covers, Yeonjun had wanted to rest that day, maybe go out with Soobin for ramen. Still, he couldn’t say no to the company, so he took a quick shower, changed his clothes, and went to the van waiting for him outside their apartment building. 

A door to his left opened a few staff walked out. Some people Yeonjun didn’t know but were dressed in suits followed, worry started to bubble inside his stomach, ‘was he late?’ Yeonjun bowed and greeted several people that passed by him until he topped his manager, the middle-aged man was talking with another forty something-year-old man, he looked to be a little overweight with clearly dyed black hair on his head and a smile on his face, he seemed to be excited about something. 

“oh Yeonjun-ah you made it,” hi manager patted him on the back, Yeonjun smiled and bowed getting him back “oh I wanted you to meet Donghyeong nim, he’s here to visit us today, he’s one of our strongest investors, and I would like you to give him a tour of the building,” his manager signaled towards the middle-aged man and Yeonjun nodded quickly greeting him politely and bowing, the older man took his hand to shake, it was big and rough, a little sweaty too, it made Yeonjun cringe on the inside, the eager look on his eyes felt off and for a second Yeonjun wished to be spared and go back home. 

“of course Minjun-ssi, I would be glad to show Donghyeong nim around,” Minjun gave him a pat on the back smiling at him and then at the older man, for a moment it seemed like they were communicating without words, but the look on both of their faces faded before he could think something about it. Minjun left then, and the air just seemed to get colder when Yeonjun realize he was alone with the older male. “shall we?”

-

“and here we hold the monthly meetings,” Yeonjun said, walking inside the small room, it was more casual than it should be, they had a couple of couches and a not so long table on the side, it seemed more like a resting space than anything, and Yeonjun had even slept there a couple of times with his dongsaengs, not that he was going to say that to one of their investors no. 

Donghyeong walked in, right after Yeonjun looking around as if it was something interesting, and the silence that followed was the most nerve-wracking thing Yeonjun could experience, he had been with the man for about an hour already, and his presence was by far way too off-putting for Yeonjun to feel at ease. He shouldn’t feel like he was with a friend, but the man was kind of creepy if he was being honest. He kept too close to him, close enough that Yeonjun could feel the other’s bodily warmth, and he liked to put a hand on his back once in a while rubbing between his shoulders blades and sending shivers down Yeonjun back, it felt like being touched by some slimy thing. 

Yet Yeonjun kept his smile, trying to be as polite as possible, he didn’t really get why was he called when his own manager could have done this or even one of his hyungs, but he guessed they were busy, busier than the eldest member of a rookie group either way. 

Still, he didn’t want to be there anymore; the guy was getting bolder leaving his hand on his back for way too long and smiling greedily at him Like he was some kind of piece of meat, and while he is used to people looking at him like he is some kind of object; it was not the right way a man on his forties should look at a barely twenty-year-old guy. He had hoped to bump into someone else, maybe one of the trainees that liked him, or maybe even his Yoongi or Namjoon Hyung, because, let’s be real if a bts member were to be in the building they would take the spotlight away from him, or at least notice he was uncomfortable enough for them to do something. 

But none of that happened, and now he was alone in a far off room with an older creepy and compelling guy, Yeonjun had been polite so far because the man hadn’t done anything he could accuse, but then again it was kind of obvious what he thought when he ran his eyes over Yeonjun’s body. 

Donghyeong sat down on one of the sofas making Yeonjun waver in his place; he didn’t want to be in a closed room with him more time than necessary. But the next thing he did was pat the space beside him, and Yeonjun had no option but to obey, “come here, Yeonjun-ah, let’s talk for a moment,” Donghyeong said. Yeonjun walked slowly towards him, trying not to seem rude still, it didn’t matter how much his fans loved him or how much he made for the company, if he pissed one of their investors and made him back off they would cut him out in a blink. 

Yeonjun sat down with a respectable distance from the older man and tried to look as calm as possible. His façade quickly went to shit when the other got closer, putting a heavy and meaty hand on his thigh, making Yeonjun recoil a little before he could stop it. Even so, the action didn’t deter the older man. He stopped, looking at Yeonjun with creepy eyes that went over every feature of the younger, it made him self-conscious, and he lowered his eyes not being strong enough to look at the older man in the eyes. 

After a tense silent minute Donghyeong spoke, “you’re so pretty Yeonjun-ah,” the words sent shivers through all of his body and alarms went off inside his head, this was bad, really bad, he had to get out of there. “what-what? Excuse me?” Yeonjun stammered, trying to get a hold of his breathing and calm himself down, or at least make it less evident that he was freaking out. It did not work for the next thing that the older did was to put a hand on his cheek. Sickly warm fingers touching his face; Yeonjun flinched, trying to get away, but the man just followed with his hand. It made Yeonjun want to slap his hand away. 

“ah-ah-ah don’t play innocent with me now Yeonjun ah,” Donghyeong purred getting closer to him, and in his panic, Yeonjun froz, just getting to lean back trying to put space between them, “you’ve been smiling at me this whole time with those pretty lips of yours,” he said, in a kind of drunken haze; Yeonjun shook his head, that wasn’t what he wanted, he was just being polite. 

“no, no I-“ but Donghyeong shushed him outing one of his disgusting fingers over his mouth “I’ve had my eyes on you for a while now, you know?” the words made a wave of nausea work its way through Yeonjun, he didn’t know if he could keep doing this “such a pretty little thing, I wonder how good would you look filled with my cock.” What happened next was a mess, the older tried to get close to him intending to do something, but Yeonjun acted faster, scrambling away and falling on his ass on the way, barely standing up when the older followed. 

“baby, wow, calm down,” Donghyeong said in a sickly sweet and soft voice, Yeonjun was having none of it, “we don’t have to do anything you don’t like Yeonjun ah,” he continued while getting closer, Yeonjun couldn’t move, his body was locked into a standing position panic gripping him with a vice grip. 

“calm down baby, calm down,” the older got closer to him puting his hands over his shoulders and sitting him down again, the only thing saving him from Yeonjun’s fist was the reminder that the man, creep or not was an essential investor to the company, and he was just a puppet, another pretty face that could be replaced if he caused too much trouble.

The older went to touch his face again. Yeonjun flinched “don’t,” he hissed, now glaring with all of his will because he knew he couldn’t do more, but the older man followed touching him again. if Yeonjun were a cat his hair would be standing up, fangs bared. Donghyeong only smiled a glint of something even more dark passing over his eyes “I always liked my boys young,” he said, voice sultry and filled with lust which made nothing but to make Yeonjun recoil in disgust “they have such fire inside them.”

“if you believe-“ Yeonjun started his words carrying so much rage that it surprised even himself, but once again the man talked over him “oh no, Yeonjun ah, I don’t believe anything, I do things not hope for them,” his voice was darker then, a maliciousness within making Yeonjun panic more. 

“and what I came to do here today,” he said, “it’s a deal.” Yeonjun shook his head ready to say no and get the fuck out of there, but he still couldn’t move right, he felt fear and panic grip his limbs, “you are such a beautiful specimen Yeonjun ah, I’ve been keeping a close eye over your little group ever since I saw your debut, I must say, you were completely adorable.”

“now I’m a businessmen Yeonjun ah, and when I want something I take it, sure it was easier because of my contacts with your company, but finally, I’m here with you, and I want something from you, I assume you can deduce what I’m asking?” Donghyeong looked at him with those calculating, cold eyes that reminded Yeonjun of the looks his own a manager sprouted from time to time when he was talking businesses; he felt sick just to be subjected to that stare. 

“I want you Yeonjun, to be mine, of course, you would be living your normal life, you have to keep up with your fans." "But what I want of you is that you come to me from time to time, when I need you, then you will only have to enjoy yourself with me of course, and I will give you compensations for your time too,” Yeonjun was shaking by that point from rage and disgust, how dare he think he would ever lower himself to the means of a whore. 

“of course you’re welcomed to walk right out of that door and never look back, no offense taken,” Donghyeong said, which was surprisingly an easy way out, and in the heat of the moment it was all Yeonjun needed, he stood up before he could think about it and went for the door. 

“Obviously,” continued Donghyeong, voice leveled and almost mocking, “that means I would be forced to call your little leader here to replace you.” The words, spoken so casually sent Yeonjun into overdrive, his steps halted bit he couldn’t turn around to face the older man. Soobin, he was going to get Soobin to make him the same offer, to dare threaten the others, and Soobin would say yes, to anything that would save them. 

No, he could not let that happen. 

Yeonjun paused, and breathed in the bitter cold air of the building, from where he was standing he could see a forgotten plushie under one of the sofas; it belonged to kai, it was the one the younger would use when they fell asleep there, even sometimes Soobin used it as a pillow. 

What a bitter reminder, he thought. 

Yeonjun turned around slowly, his heart beating a hole on his chest, it was deafening, he looked at the older man, rage, disgust, betrayal, the blond felt his own will falter because he knew what he was about to do just might as well destroy him forever. 

Donghyeong smiled, a confident and with a knowing smile, “ah, I knew you would come to reason Yeonjun ah, why don’t we start already with your first time okay?” Donghyeong stood up from the couch, going to the teen, and patting his cheek as if he was a dog. He closed into the younger his putrid breath fanning over Yeonjuns face; he didn’t turn away from those sickening eyes in a last show of defiance. 

Donghyeong grabbed his face with one hand, his chubby fingers squeezing his cheeks together, digging into the soft skin of the younger, “on your knees pretty.” He practically pushed Yeonjun to his knees, smiling down at the blond, he pushed his face against his crotch, moaning at the sight. 

“you look so good like that,” he said, but Yeonjun could care less, he was trying to calm himself down, panic and fear made a knot on his throat, but he had to be the hyung, he was not about to hand his younger brothers to this monster, not if he could help it. 

“come on now,” the man said, pushing the blond hair away from his eyes, “You know what to do, or should I explain?” Donghyeong smirked down at him, and Yeonjun couldn’t take it no more, he looked down, feeling tears welling up and his breathing becoming erratic, he moved his hands towards the older man’s belt and hated the fact that they were trembling. 

Yeonjun undid the belt with shaky fingers telling himself that it was better him than Soobin, or Taehyun, or kai, or Beomgyu, better than his younger brothers having to be raped because he was a coward. 

He bit his lip, swallowing down sobs when he finally pulled the older man’s penis out, it was semi-hard already, heavy on his hand and disgustingly warm, the faint smell of sweat and piss clung to it, mixing with Donghyeong’s cologne, it made him want to barf. 

“don’t just stand there little one, get to work” Donghyeong moved his hand to the back of Yeonjun head and proceeded to push the youngers face towards his hardening dick, Yeonjun recoiled disgusted and still reluctant to do it, but a glimpse of Kai’s forgotten plushie made him halt in his desperation to get away when Donghyeong repeated himself with an annoyed huff Yeonjun moved. 

It tasted disgusting, or maybe it was the knowledge that it was an older man’s dick in his mouth which made it taste even worse, Yeonjun had to open his mouth as far as he could go to fit the thing inside, it was heavy and thick, and it made breathing difficult, especially when it seemed to never end. 

The tears he had been trying to hide came bursting out of his eyes the second the tip touched the back of his throat, he gagged immediately, but the pervert didn’t let him go, pushing his head down on the cock until Yeonjun’s nose touched the pubic hair of the older man. 

He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t close his mouth either in fear of angering the older, Yeonjun found himself choking on the dick inside his mouth while tears came down his face, panicking until the older withdrew almost all of his cock from his mouth. 

Yeonjun breathed in as much as he could with his nose before the older started moving, holding his head in place with both hands and ignoring how Yeonjun tried to get away, pushing his thighs with desperate hands, it seemed to go on forever, hitting the back of his throat, making him gag with every thrust, stealing the air from his lungs and making his eyes produce more tears. 

Yeonjun begged then, he begged to whoever was in the building to come for him, to save him, to stop this, but no one did, and Yeonjun kept crying around the dick inside his mouth “you can use your tongue, you know that right?” the man said, but Yeonjun only sobbed in response, slowly starting to obey he moved his tongue against the underside of the cock, it felt weird and wrong, and the moan he received in response only made him feel worse, but then if he made the bastard cum it would all end. 

So he closed his eyes in defeat and started to suck. 

It was revolting, the sounds of his chocking combined with the heavy breaths of the older made a totally pornographic cacophony, and when Yeonjun thought things would end the man pushed him away roughly, Yeonjun fell on his ass his knees hurt as well as his head, he felt like he had swallowed a way too big thing, and now was scared to make a sound. 

He sobbed on the floor, forgetting himself for a second and waiting for the man to leave, the bitter taste in his mouth was probably traces of his semen, and Yeonjun felt like throwing up on the spot, but then he was grabbed by the arm.  
Donghyeong pulled him up roughly, Yeonjun was boneless in his grasp, barely being able to stand on his two feet, he grabbed him by the hair again and kissed him on the spot, Yeonjun cried out and tried to push him away, feeling the older’s teeth bite into his lips and then the bastard tongue going inside his mouth, Yeonjun who was getting more desperate bit down on it. 

“FUCKING-” Donghyeong pushed him towards one of the tables, Yeonjun cried out when he collided with the hard surface, “You want to play hard to get now? you little slut” Donghyeong went for him, giving Yeonjun two seconds to get away but all he could do was stand up in shaky legs, he shook his head and tried to deny it, but the older man didn't listen, turning him around and pushing his head down on the table, hard enough to make Yeonjun disorientated for a few seconds, pain blooming from the side of his face and his side were he previously landed on. 

Yeonjun yelled in pain, “help! Please, help!" that seemed to be the wrong thing to do when Donghyeong lifted his face off the table just to slam it down again “shut up whore, you agreed to this don’t you remember?” Yeonjun shook his head crying, “no, no nonono, please no, please stop,” He begged, but Donghyeong ignored him, lifting his sweater up to his mouth and pushing the fabric inside “shut up,” he barked. 

Then proceeded to push down the younger’s pants to his ankles, the cold air hitting the sensitive skin. Yeonjun tried to get away; he fought back, but the weight in his back was too much, and when he tried to use his hands Donghyeong used his belt to bind them together. He was helpless then. 

“I’ve got myself I fighter I see,” Donghyeong sneered, and then pushed a knee between the youngers legs Yeonjun sobbed, his begging muffled by his own sweater. Yeonjun felt the older get impossibly closer to him, pushing him down against the table with more weight than necessary, making it hard to breathe for Yeonjun, and then he felt the blunt tip of the older man’s dick go between his cheeks before he topped with his entrance. 

Yeonjun shook his head more fervently, trying and failing to beg him to stop “please,” he cried, but the older didn’t listen and then pushed himself inside the younger. 

Yeonjun in all his life had never felt pain like that, it stung, and then it burned, the cock pushing his way inside him opened his flesh and ripped it apart so it could go deeper, Yeonjun screamed, he screamed until he couldn’t anymore and then he cried.

The older bottomed out, moaning at the feeling of the tight wet heat around him, he smirked at the sound of the youngers pain and grabbed him by his waist before moving in an animalistic pace. 

Yeonjun cried feeling the huge cock inside him pull and push his insides, he felt it tear his walls with the help of his blood, and then when he thought he could just close his eyes and welcomed the darkness the older changed his angle the tip of his cock pushing against something inside him that startled him, a moan falling from his mouth. 

“oh, you like that, don’t you slut?” the older said and kept hitting that bundle of nerves inside the younger. Mortification bloomed inside Yeonjun, his body responding to the rough treatment and soon pleasure was coursing through him, he cried harder, trying once more to get away with all his will. 

But the older kept a firm hold over him, pulling him back on his cock and pushing him towards his orgasm, “no, no, stop!” Yeonjun begged, but his head was fussy with pain and pleasure, and then the older man leaned down a warm hand, going to his cock and stroking him. 

Yeonjun whimpered, he was just so tired, and he gave in, letting his body flop down on the table while he was being pushed forward with each thrust, his prostate being abused by the older and with his own dick being stimulated he was quick to orgasm, pleasure blinding him for a moment, the fabric of his sweater was taken out of his mouth, and his voice rang through the room. 

Donghyeong speeded up his thrusts, making Yeonjun whimper in overstimulation, after a couple of thrusts, the man came inside the blond, hot cum painting the bloodied walls of the younger. Yeonjun cried when he felt it going inside him and then starting to slide down his thighs. 

Donghyeong pulled out after a while, his softening dick making an obscene sound, Yeonjun didn’t move, he was horrified with himself, he had just been raped, and he had liked it, he was a whore a slut, Donghyeong was right about him. 

The man cleaned himself up before dressing himself again, taking his belt back and turning Yeonjun around so he could see his bruised and tear smeared face, Donghyeong was smiling, and all the blond could do was cry silently. 

“oh, don’t cry baby, that was amazing,” he said, kissing him on the lips “I can’t wait to see you again.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it please leave kudos, and if you want more content like this, I have twitter [@soob_hyuka](https://twitter.com/soob_hyuka)  
> and if you want to tell me anything here is my [cc](https://t.co/0AIlYGDAvK?amp=1)


End file.
